


Of Vampires And Vampire Hunters

by Rain (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/Rain
Summary: I wrote this in maybe 2009. Just a brief take on the sort of Vampire thing. I suppose one could argue that it may be Uber, but that was not my intent. Actually I no longer remember my intent. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Of Vampires And Vampire Hunters

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a completely original piece of work, and is therefore copyrighted. No reproduction without permission is allowed, or authorised. The characters and story are mine, all mine. Thanks for reading!

**Of Vampires And Vampire Hunters**

  
**By The Raven**

She was a vampire, of this, Susan was certain. The woman had give no indication that even suggested anything other than being pure human, but Susan knew. As surely as there was a dawn and dusk, and a day and night. Susan knew these things...

How could she not, she was a hunter after all. She had been born knowing, and trained to take that knowledge, and with her birthright, and the years that had honed it, Susan had made a name for herself in the circles of the hunters, and the realms of the vampires. What no one knew, except for Susan herself, was that her father had been a creature of the night, one of the creatures that Susan hunted. Only her mother had known, as though there had been love between her parents, in the end, her mother had been forced to destroy the man she loved. Oil and water, did not, in fact mix, except in Susan's blood, it seemed.

Focusing back to the matter at hand, Susan observed the woman she had all but stumbled upon, and decided that the club was far too public to engage in any sort of activity other than what was normally seen in clubs, she simply approached the woman instead. There were other ways to hunt, and the woman was nothing, if not beautiful.

Her approach was not unnoticed, and Susan knew how to make an entrance. Her exotic features, rich dark hair, and flawless complexion served her well, as did her athletic body, and overall demeanour. Used to hunting and killing the supernatural, mere mortals were no match for her, and it showed in how she moved. Perhaps her father had somehow imbued some of his supernatural ability into her, perhaps his savage sensuality has been passed down, perhaps.

The vampire was even more breathtaking up close, and there was only a slight flicker in the woman's eyes, one of recognition. Perhaps they could sense what she was, perhaps not, maybe she was just recognised for other reasons, maybe her reputation went before her. Maybe...

"Would you like to dance?" Susan said, in a tone so low that mortal ears would not have been able to pick it up.

Susan had to stop herself from laughing at the woman's double-take, of all the things she had been expecting, Susan was sure that her offer had not been anywhere on her list. There was a brief nod, and then they walked together onto the dance floor, a boiling mass of bodies that Susan ignored completely. They were of no concern to her, only the woman, the vampire who had turned towards her expectantly was in her mind. To say that she was bountiful, was as inadequate as to suggest that the sea was wet. She was gorgeous, a goddess in her own right, and Susan had a feeling that this was an ancient creature, someone who had lived for centuries, perhaps more. Perhaps.

No words were spoken as they came together and started to move, the woman's mouth near Susan's neck, the very idea making her heart race, but Susan also knew that the vampire had to have issues of her own, ensconced in her arms like this, Susan could call upon weapons that could destroy her in the blink of an eye. Both of them vulnerable, both invulnerable, at the same time, on the same dance floor, right now. Not for the first time, Susan wondered if she had inherited her mother's weakness for these creatures of the night, though this was certainly as close as she had ever been to believing it.

As the tempo of the music changed, the beat started low, the sound vibrating in her body, her mind. Hands that had been touching her hesitantly, now touched her with more confidence, sliding down her back, not pausing long in any one place. Involuntarily, of her own free will, Susan found her own hands making their own journey. The vampires back was well muscled, though as a creature with supernatural strength the woman did not need the muscles, but perhaps she cared enough what she looked like to create them. There was no bra strap, and when Susan's hands encountered the bare skin at the small of the woman's back, they did not falter, and the vampire did not flinch as she slid a hand up the front of her shirt, up, up higher, until a soft breast filled her hand, filled her mind.

Soft, cool, hot, deadly; lips touched her pulse, an inquisitive tongue tasted her skin, as the woman, as the vampire answered the Siren call herself. A beat passed, and the mouth moved along her jaw, kissing, touching, tasting, hunting, until finally, blood-red lips conquered her own. There was no hesitation, no permission was sought, none was needed, after all. Without thought, Susan used her strong arms to pull the woman to herself as the crush of bodies moved in oblivious around them. Her mouth was exquisite, and suddenly, Susan understood her mother like never before...

Without a word, the two parted, breathing, one out of mortal necessity, the other, out of mortal memory, or maybe the vampire was actually breathless. Now what? This unplanned moment, would end here, unless they found a way of leaving without killing each other, or one or the other. Could this be? Could, she, Susan, allow one of these creatures to live? Could she, the most legendary of the hunters, do this?

Without a word, Susan looked at the exquisite creature before her, and then turned and walked away without looking back. Carefully she weaved through the throng of people, out into the night, where the weight of the feint starling pressed on her body from high above the city streets. Here, was the night, her home, and here refuge, but also her curse.

Everything was a double edged sword after all...

* * *

As the final bolt of her front door gave way, Susan walked into her home, a converted warehouse far away form the bustle of the city, but still close enough that it was not so far away. Inside, the space was filled with training equipment, books, music, and a computer centre from which she worked, when she was not working the streets. An upstairs loft contained a bed. A kitchen area and obligatory wet room completed the location, from the outside at least. What was not visible was security, weaponry, surveillance, and other featured built into the structure itself, and carefully hidden even from a trained eye. Not many knew she lived here, and those who did, be they human or vampire, did not come to visit her here anyway.

Turning towards her still open door, Susan waited for the vampire to walk in, before moving to close the door behind her, not wanting any other company to arrive.

The vampire did not hesitate, they had walked a long meandering path to this location, studying each other, from the distance, mutual desire making sure that one did not lose the other either physically or mentally. And here they were.

Susan felt her legs being kicked out from under her, and quickly grabbed the other woman twisting them both in the air so they landed mostly on the mat that took up most of the centre of her living space. Panting from excitement, Susan pulled open the woman's clothing, impatient with buttons, zippers, clasps and ties. She felt supernaturally strong hands tear off her jacket and then her shirt quickly followed. The desperation to have skin on skin was so great, that Susan was sure she would go mad should there be any more delay. Their wrestling quickly divested them of all their clothing and when their bodies touched, Susan sobbed from the sensation, her nails digging into pale flesh and her whole body convulsing with pent up desire.

The vampire was not patient, nor was she gentle. The untamed look in her dark eyes made Susan react deep inside of her primitive self as she moved. A soft breast, an elegant neck, legs capable of killing her, entrapping her, and a voice made of a thousand secret desires come true, urged her on. Taste, touch, sound, hunger took over, and the world disappeared into a haze of sweat and movement. Nothing else. Nothing.

* * *

A lifetime later, Susan looked at her companion, her vampire, and wondered if she too would have to destroy her someday, as her mother had been forced to with her father. Perhaps not, after all, there was every chance that her vampire would destroy Susan first. She felt strangely unconcerned and uncaring about the whole thought, as she trailed her finger down the perfect ravine that was the space between the other woman's breasts...

**The End**


End file.
